


【礼尊】刷牙play

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 为了消除你嘴里的烟臭味我们来刷牙吧, 刷牙好色情哦, 口腔里其实超极敏感的, 男朋友帮刷牙好羡慕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】刷牙play

宗像礼司捏住周防尊的下巴强硬地吻了上去，周防只是顺从地启开唇让对方的软舌进入自己的口腔，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，很快宗像便退了出来。  
“烟臭味。”宗像好看的眉微微蹙起。  
“……哼，那还真不好意思。”  
“您又偷着吸烟了？”  
周防抬起戴着手枷的双手，链条的声音在单人牢房里清脆刺耳：“我这样怎么吸？”  
“身上没藏？”宗像摸上对方的纤细的腰。  
“我进来之前不是已没收过一次了吗？……喂，我胸里可藏不了烟。”  
宗像一本正经地继续揉捏着周防的胸肌：“您不知道吗？胸部可是连接着四次元空间的。”满脸认真就仿佛在说着所有人都应该明白的真理。  
“你那是从哪听来的？”赤之王露出些鄙夷的神色。  
“这您就不用操心了。”满意周防胸部的手感，宗像起身推推眼镜。“我知道该怎么办了。”  
说着宗像叫伏见去买一套洗漱用品，伏见小声咂舌最后还是买了回来。  
宗像把东西放到周防面前：“还请阁下以后每次和我接吻之前都先刷牙漱口。”  
周防沉默着看了眼宗像停顿数秒伸手拿起口杯和牙刷。  
宗像看他将这两样东西拿在手里后才意识到问题的严重性，周防尊还戴着手枷啊，他自己是没办法完成洗漱的！  
“真是够了。”宗像把洗漱用品拿过来。“我来吧。”  
周防倒也听话，乖乖坐在那里垂着手，宗像站在他面前往牙刷毛上面挤了一点晶莹剔透的蓝色膏体，伸进周防张开的嘴中。  
新牙刷柔软的毛拂动着齿列，时不时蹭到柔软的内壁和牙龈，口腔里本就遍布着神经细，这种并不是由自己而是他人来刷牙的行为更是加剧了神经元的兴奋，一股股近似酥痒又如同酥麻的感觉很快传入了脑中转而传遍全身。  
“唔……”仅仅只是被宗像拿着柔软的牙刷轻柔地在口腔里进出，在齿列中来回拂动，周防渐渐感觉到了羞耻，可是却又碍着嘴里的东西说不了话。  
只是刷牙而已，宗像心里拼命这样暗示着，可是眼前的景象实在是无法认同这仅仅只是在刷牙。  
周防尊无法闭合的嘴里泛着些许乳白色的泡沫，唇角溢出些无法吞咽的唾液，尤其随着自己的动作周防的身体就会一阵颤动，喉间发出些甜腻的声音。  
搞什么啊！明明只是刷个牙！怎么好像两个人在做些什么少儿不宜的事一样？周防尊你未免也太过エロ了！  
宗像心里很奇怪，自己明明动作够轻柔了，总不可能是弄痛他了吧？  
周防金色的眼睛泛起水汽，眼神有些涣散地望着宗像，嘴里的每一个细小动作都会引起一阵酥麻放大数倍传至四肢百骸，宗像的动作越轻柔这种快感越明显。  
宗像红着脸继续给周防清洁牙齿，抬手箍住对方下巴轻轻挑起好看清口腔里的清洁程度，一不小心牙刷探入喉咙深处，引起周防一阵干呕然而又什么都吐不出来。  
宗像急忙把牙刷拿出来轻拍对方的背：“周防，没事吧？”  
周防缓缓抬起头，被水雾迷蒙了的眼尾有些艳红，微张的嘴唇挂着混合了些乳白色的唾液，就仿佛刚刚被人射了一嘴一样。  
宗像下意识把毛巾扔到周防头上遮住对方的表情，自己则是转过身去干咳两声：“好了，结束了，快把你的脸擦干净。”  
周防顿了顿抹掉嘴边的乳白：“哦……”  
宗像背对着周防，像是初经人事的少年一样此刻有些不太镇定提高了音调：“阁下……咳，阁下这次配合地很好。”  
身后没人回应，宗像情绪平复了些，有些扭捏地扶着眼镜：“您……擦好了吗？”  
“啊，你要检查一下吗？”  
宗像听了只好再转回身，周防已经漱过口了，再吻上去唇齿间弥留着柠檬与薄荷的味道。  
宗像再次蹙起好看的眉：“我不喜欢这个味道。”  
周防咂舌：“你还真麻烦。”  
“不过比起烟味要好多了。”  
宗像再次吻上那双薄唇，让这个人身上渐渐染上自己的味道，这才只是个开始。

fin.


End file.
